Through the RCMI initiative the City College of New York created the Center for the Study of the Cellular and Molecular Basis of Development (CSCMBD). The program is organized into four biological areas. Area Group I comprises faculty members with an interest in Structural Biology. Area Group II members study Cancer (Signal Transduction, Cell Cycle and Aging). Neurobiology is die focus of Area Group III, while Group IV performs studies within the Area of Immunology. Our Key Activities will be 1) hiring new faculty, and 2) strengthening core facilities. This also includes hiring technicians, 3) developing a research cluster focused on health disparities, and 4) developing a symposium/seminar series for each scientific area subgroup. In this proposal we request funds to hire one scientist for each research area described above. Funds are requested to support our administrative core. We are requesting funds for our chief technician who maintains all of our core facilities, a glassware washer, and funds to purchase supplies for our Central Core facility. Area I is requesting NMR upgrades. For the FACS facility, Area IV is requesting continued support for the service contracts for the ARIA sorter as well as support for the full-time technician Jeffrey Walker. We are requesting a fluidics upgrade for the ARIA sorter and the addition of a violet laser with three photomultiplier tubes PMTs, as well as two additional PMTs for the existing blue and red lasers. For our Animal facility, we are requesting funds to hire an animal care technician and funds to purchase a biological (animal) irradiator either to perform standard adoptive transfer experiments or to irradiate cells or organisms for mutagenesis studies. We also request funds to develop symposia or seminar series for the four scientific areas. This application also includes requests for funds to support our required activities: Administrative Core, Collaboration and Partnerships, Professional Development Activities and Evaluation. Within each Activity, funds are requested for personnel, fringe benefits, supplies, travel and/or other expenses. Responses to critiques from the last review are also included.